Soul Mates
by kitty143
Summary: It's time for the 7th years to make the soul mate potion. Guess who's the boy who lived's soul mate! Definetly not who everyone expected it to be.     SLASH! R/R
1. Finding Out

**I know this has been done like a million times before, but parts of this came to mind randomly so of course I had to write a story. It would have been stuck in my head forever if I hadn't. Also I just redid this, because someone accused me of coping someone elses story, to my knowledge I did not do that. One line of this came to my mind and I wrote it. Yes I have read that other story but I find this story different. Also if you are going to accuse me of such things don't do it anonymously so I can reply to you! Thanks! Slash! Severus/Harry! This will most likely be a chapter fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters that would be J.K. Rowling, unfortunately. **

"Today we will be brewing the soul mate potion. It's a fairly simple potion, about first year level. You are brewing it as seventh years, because you are now all old enough to know who your soul mates are. It will not matter who they are, they can be a teacher or from a different house. This person completes you. You may not like it at first, but it will be worth it! The instructions are on the board, start now!" lectured Severus.

Harry started gathering all the ingredients that would be needed and got to work; he was determined to make this potion perfectly. He knew who he wanted to be his soul mate, but he knew from the potion master's memories that Snape had loved his mother and only protected Harry, because of her.

An hour later most people were done with their potion and Harry's had come out flawlessly. He was completely focused on the potion throughout class and had even had the foresight to put a shield around his potion so it could not be tampered with.

Finally it had come time for them to test the potion. The students soon found out that the person who took the potion would have a vision of their soul mate.

There were a few surprises, like Theodore Nott and Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkisan. There were some none surprises too, like Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasly and Lavender Brown, and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

When it was finally Harry's turn everyone waited with to find out who the always single savior's soul mate was.

When Harry drank the potion he suddenly had a vision of Severus Snape, the snarky potions master. When his vision cleared Harry just stared at Snape in shock, sure it was what he wanted, but he could have sworn that Snape had been in love with his mother.

"Um sir? It's you!" exclaimed Harry still partly in shock.

"Good to know Potter, now sit down so someone else can take the potion." Ordered Snape.

Harry sat down, still somewhat in shock, but mostly disappointed. That was not how he wanted Snape to react to his being Harry's soul mate.

"Oh and Potter, see me after class." Said Snape in a somewhat gentle voice.

Harry looked up surprised and a little hopeful, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Harry couldn't wait for class to end and it seemed to take forever. When the class finally ended Harry stayed back. When everyone was gone he worked up the courage to walk up to Snape's desk.

"Sir?" asked Harry unsurely.

"You can call me Severus, Harry." Said Severus gently, knowing the boy was nervous.

"So what happens now?" asked Harry, afraid he was going to be rejected by his soul mate.

"Well now we date my Harry and get to know each other better." Explained Severus, realizing what his mate's concerns were.

"But sir, I thought you loved my mother." Said Harry questioningly and blushing at the face Severus had called him his Harry.

"No, my heart. Your mother and I were best friends. She was my sister, much like Ms. Granger is to you. Which also means I can assure you she would be most happy about this, and would definitely be able to convince your father to accept this." Explained Severus.

"That's good to know, now all I have to worry about if how my adopted parents are going to take this. Papa will be fine, but dad might need some convincing and a calming draught or two. He's normally very overprotective, the fact that it's you is just going to make this so much worse. I am their cub/pup. They will do anything to protect me, so that means you will have to prove that you are worthy of being with me." Explained Harry.

"Ah yes the wolf and the dog. The mutt's reactions should be entertaining at the least. He's going to throw a hissy fit." Drawled Severus, not really realizing that it could be a great mistake, insulting Harry's adopted parents.

"Hey! Those are my parents you are talking about! If we are to be together then you and Sirius will need to learn to get along, for me! You are not allowed to deliberately fight with him anymore." exclaimed Harry.

"I will try, of course, to make you happy, but you might want to talk to the mut- Sirius about that." Said Severus, stopping right before he fully called Sirius a mutt, he really didn't want his Harry mad at him.

"That's all I can ask, when can we go tell them? We need to do this sooner rather than later!" asked Harry nervously.

"What do you mean we? I don't want to go to my death and tell them about us. I prefer to be alive thank you very much. It would go much smoother without me there, don't you think?" asked Severus, not really sure why Harry would want him there, thinking that Sirius would just take the news even worse with him there with Harry. He also didn't want Harry to have to choose between him and the only family he has ever known.

"Well I'm certainly not going to do this on my own. I might start off on my own, but that's it! You will have to meet them eventually." Said Harry sternly.

"But I have already met them!" argued Severus weakly.

"I mean really meet them, as my soul mate. If Sirius can't handle it then well that's just too bad." Said Harry.

"Fine if I must. We can go later tonight if we must." Said Severus with reluctance.

"Great, I'll see you later then." Harry said

Harry turned to walk out the door when Severus grabbed his hand to pull him back into a kiss. It was the single greatest kiss either has ever had; it was sweet, gentle and passionate all at the same time. It was with great reluctance that they pulled apart when air became a necessity.

"Goodbye my Harry. Come down after dinner and we shall go see your parents, together." Whispered Severus against Harry's lips.

"Bye Severus." Harry whispered back before he turned and headed out the door. Harry and Severus were both practically glowing inside for the rest of the day, though Severus hid it pretty well. They both knew that things might not be easy, people might now accept them, but as long as they had each other they'd be alright.

**Okay that's done. Took me longer to write than I thought it would. This will most likely end up being a chapter fic if I get enough reviews.**


	2. Confrontation

**Okay so here is chapter 2 sorry it took so long. This will most likely be the last chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

**

* * *

**

Harry was scared to tell his adoptive fathers about his soul mate. He knew Remus would take it well, but he wasn't sure about Sirius. Of course he knew that Sirius only wanted him to be happy. He just wasn't sure if Sirius would be able to handle who made him happy.

Harry finally decided to just talk to Severus first. Maybe at least then he could get some advice, and maybe even someone to accompany him to tell his parents. He knew his soul mate would take a lot of convincing, but he was hopeful that everything would work out. He walked down to Severus' quarters and waited for his soul mate to answer the door. When he finally did Harry felt like he was whole again. This feeling only intensified as he was pulled inside and into a deep kiss. When they broke away and just held each other. Harry knew that no matter what happened with his fathers that this was where he always belonged.

"Hello." said Severus softly.

"Hi, I need to talk to you about something important." said Harry as he was led to the couch.

"What's on your mind?" asked Severus as he pulled Harry into his arms.

"Well it's just that I don't know how to tell papa and dad, I know Remy will be fine with it as long as I'm happy, but I'm really not too sure about Siri." Harry softly said, chewing on his lip worriedly.

Severus kissed Harry on the head as he said, "Harry everything will be fine. You three will sit down and discuss this rationally. Sirius will accept this. No matter what you are the most important thing to him. They both love you and just want you to be happy. That's all they care about, I promise you." said Severus softly, knowing that Harry just needed to be reassured of everything he already knows.

"Thank you! Will you come with me to tell them? Please?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No Harry. I think this is something you need to do on your own. Plus it might be best for everyone involved if we give Sirius some time to cool off before we see each other."

Harry pouted, which Severus secretly thought was adorable. "Fine I guess you're right, but that does not mean I'm going to like this!" said Harry childishly.

Severus just laughed and pulled Harry into a kiss. He knew Harry needed a distraction at the moment and he was more than happy to provide one. He also knew that with him and Harry together then everything would be just fine.

* * *

Harry was nervous. He was about to floo to his parents' house in the country where they stayed during the weekends and holidays. He was scared to have this conversation with his fathers. He knew they both loved him and would eventually support him, he just was scared of their initial reactions.

Severus got tired of watching Harry pace in front of the fireplace. He knew how scared Harry was to do this, but Harry would inevitably have this conversation no matter what. After watching Harry for a few more moments, he decided he had to help him.

"Harry you know you have to do this, you really can't put it off any longer. I'll be here when you get back, I promise." Severus said softly, as he pulled Harry into his arms.

"I know." Harry snuggled deeper into Severus' arms for a few minutes. "Okay I can do this."

Harry stayed in Severus' arms for a while longer before he took a deep breath and stepped to the floo. He took some powder, gave Severus one last kiss, and then went through the floo.

"Sirius, Remus! Are you guys here?" he yelled as he stepped through the floo.

"We're right here, cub." Remus said as he came into the room from the kitchen. He immediately came over to hug Harry. When he pulled away, Harry was pulled into a hug by Sirius. When Sirius pulled away he knew it was time for the talk.

"Guys I need to talk to you both. You might want to sit down." Harry said as he motioned them to sit on the couch while he stayed standing.

"What is it pup?" Sirius asked gently, seeing that harry was very worried about something.

"Well you are probably not going to be very happy about this."

"Cub you know we will always support and love you!" Remus softly said.

"Well we did the soul mate potion this week." started Harry.

"Oh I remember that!" Remus said happily. "I can remember being completely shocked at Sirius' face. I remember just staring at him speechless until I got enough courage to step up and kiss him. It was even more surprising when he kissed me back!"

"That's sweet. I didn't know that's how you two got together." Harry said obviously trying to avoid the real topic of conversation.

"Now you do. Stop trying to change the subject pup." Sirius sternly said.

"Okay, so you both do know my soul mate. You also don't like him very much. I didn't myself until I really got to know him. He's a Slytherin." Harry said hoping they would just figure it out on their own and he wouldn't actually have to say it.

"Okay, umm let's see…. Is it Draco Malfoy?" seeing Harry shake his head Remus thought for a bit longer, a Slytherin, didn't get along with them, and Harry was scared to tell them. It really only left one last choice. "It's Severus Snape isn't it Harry?" Remus asked gently.

Harry just nodded his head, still scared to say anything and afraid of Sirius' reaction.

Sirius just stared at Harry in shock. He couldn't believe this! His godson's soul mate was Severus Snape. The he saw that Harry was staring at him obviously expecting him to explode. He knew he couldn't do that to Harry.

"Harry, pup, you know that I'll always support and love you, no matter who you love. You're my son." Sirius said gently, knowing his godson needed to be reassured. He might not like Snape, but he certainly didn't want to hurt his godson.

He could try to get along with Severus Snape. He just first needed to make sure that his godson would always be taken care of and happy. He needed to have a talk with Severus.

"Thank you Sirius. I was afraid you would hate me or try to tear me away from him." said Harry softly.

"Of course not cub, you know we love you too much for that. You're our son. Tearing you away from him would also hurt you." said Remus gently.

"Thank you both so much! I love you guys so much!" said Harry as he hugged both Remus and Sirius.

"We love you too pup. Now let's go visit your soul mate." Sirius exclaimed as he started to walk to the fireplace.

"Whoa, wait! What do you mean talk to my soul mate? Why would you be doing that?" Harry asked, confused.

"I just need to talk to him for a bit. Nothing you need to worry about. Now why don't you go ahead and warn him for me." said Sirius sweetly.

Harry stared at him for a while longer trying to figure out what he was up to, before shrugging and going to the floo.

He called out "Severus Snape's quarters, Hogwarts" and he was gone. When he got there he only had just enough time to warn Severus before Sirius got there.

Severus was shocked, what did Sirius Black want with him? What if he tried to break him and Harry up, thought it was doubtful because Harry came back looked fairly happy. He was actually scared of the conversation about to take place.

Sirius stepped out of the floo to see both Severus and Harry holding hands.

"Severus." Sirius said holding out his hand for Severus to shake, and purposely using the man's first name.

"Sirius." said Severus as he shook the man's hand.

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you." Sirius threatened seriously.

"If I hurt him, I'll let you." promised Severus.

Sirius nodded and held out his hand again. When Severus took it he said Welcome to the family!

Severus nodded and gave him a small smile.

When Sirius left Harry smiled at Severus and just hugged him, knowing that for once his life was completely perfect.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of this story! Kind of rushed the ending, but Hope you all liked this! Reviews are always appreciated. Also ignore any mistakes; it is currently 3:30 am. **


End file.
